When You're Evil
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Someone from the past is back to ruin everything
1. Sonny-Boy

Everyone was doing their own thing in Jasper. It was another happy day, a beautiful day if you could believe.

Wayne was working in his TARDIS while Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch were conversing in Kate and Humphrey's den. All was normal…. For now.

The TARDIS was on top of a certain grave that some people had made for a certain…. villain.

Now, before you freak out, this villain is not who you think it is. Ok, it's exactly who you think it is.

Back in time, there was a certain villain that wanted to conquer Jasper. No it's not Sharon, she well gone. Nor is it Damien or Dr. Sawbones.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _A shot was heard and Nigel stumbled. He looked down and saw that he had been shot again. He fell to the ground dead._

 _Brianna is seen and holding a gun. She trembled as she held the gun. She then started to dig a hole._

 _Aaron knew what she was doing. He went to dig with her. Humphrey and Kate can only watch._

 _Once the hole was big enough, they dropped Nigel in and closed it up with dirt. She and Aaron shared a glance. Their job was done. He was now gone._

 _ **End of flashback:**_

Well, since that happened no one bothered to check the grave he was in or moved him. So when the TARDIS stood on top of the grave, it burnt the ground. It appeared that the corpse of the mad-bat of Jasper was coming out of the ground.

As soon as the head showed, we saw him gasp alive. He looked around and saw the TARDIS on him. He tried to break free of the dirt and was able to get out.

He crawled out of the dirt and out of the bottom of the TARDIS.

"I'm here sonny-boy…" He started to laugh evilly.

He took to the sky and sniffed the air. He loved that air. He then looked down and saw Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch.

Nigel landed on a tree branch and waited. He wanted it to be a surprise. Humphrey and the gang were walking to the TARDIS and knocked on the door. Nigel listened intently.

He wanted to know what happened to Aaron. Wayne opened the door and let the gang in. Nigel gasped.

It was a new wolf! Well it could be. Aaron could've regenerated and stolen a bright blue box for his friends. Nigel flew down and put his ear to the door. He was now eavesdropping.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Wayne asked them.

"I don't know, you pick Wayne."

"Wayne?" Nigel whispered. "What happened to Aaron?" He continued to listen.

"I know this moon that's made of cheese. Well it's not really cheese and it's not really a moon and it's a bit carnivorous." Wayne said as he pulled a lever.

Nigel felt this machine move. He had to think quickly. He saw that there was a small compartment for a telephone on the front side of the TARDIS.

He opened it and saw a telephone. He went in and closed it behind him. He laughed as he did this. The TARDIS then made a whooshing noise as it disappeared.


	2. Funny Trouble

The TARDIS materialized on a planet that was alive with aliens. Everyone got out of the time machine and walked around. When they were gone, Nigel got out.

He then went inside the TARDIS and was awestruck. He looked around this huge place and couldn't believe the size.

"It's bigger on the inside… nice…" Nigel said. "I think we moved in time. So I'm guessing this is a time machine." He then flew up on the TARDIS console and started to press some buttons.

" _Please pick a destination…"_ A female voice said. Nigel jolted as he heard this and then smiled evilly.

He pressed in some coordinates. He then realized something. He didn't know how to use this machine.

" _Please pick a destination…"_ The female said again.

"Um… the White House." Nigel said out loud. The TARDIS started to move. Nigel held on to the console.

A whooshing noise was heard followed by a *thrump*. The machine had landed. Nigel flew over to the door and opened it.

He found himself in the White House basement. He chuckled. He went back inside and grabbed something. It was a gun that Wayne had from when he killed the dream lord.

He took it and left the machine. He made his way upstairs. No one saw him since he was too small to be seen. He made it to the oval office. He leaned against the wall for the right time.

Then, the door opened and he quickly flew inside with the gun in his claws. Nigel then planted himself on the desk as President Obama was turned the other way, looking out the window.

"Ahem…" Nigel cleared his throat. The president turned and smiled.

"Ah, did you get those…" He stopped as looked around. He then looked down at his desk to see him.

"I hate to be a bother, but I'm going to need that chair." Obama swallowed hard and put his hands up. But before he did, he hit an alarm under his desk.

It wasn't for his secret service, no. It was for Humphrey. But there was one small problem. The alarm went to the vortex manipulators which they buried. The one who had one was Claudette.

She heard the alarm and started to panic. She then went and dialed the number to the TARDIS. But Nigel had the TARDIS.

But not to worry, as Wayne had the TARDIS synced up with his sonic so he was able to get the message. Wayne looked at his screwdriver and flashed it.

"We're in trouble…" He said to them.

"Funny trouble or new villain trouble?" Hutch asked.

"We-just-lost-the-TARDIS-because-of-a-villain trouble."

"We lost the TARDIS?" Kate freaked out.

"Don't worry I can signal it and it'll come right back." Wayne used his sonic screwdriver to get the TARDIS back. But there was a problem.

"I'm not getting a signal from my time machine. It says it's somewhere in the White House but I can't locate it."

"Then let's get Claudette and she can help us. She does have a vortex manipulator."

"Great idea!"


	3. Society Crumbles

Nigel held the president hostage as he forced him to close the doors and tell his bodyguards to not come in the room. Nigel was walking up and down to desk twirling the gun in his claws.

"Now what I want is simple. Total control of the world."

"That's impossible." The president spat.

"Is it?" Nigel replied. "You just let me talk to your U.N. buddies and just sit back as the world crumbles."

"You're insane…"

"I am. That's what makes me special." He squinted his eyes as he shot a round into the ceiling. Obama ducked as this happened.

"Now, let me talk to them." Obama made his way to the wall were after he did a secret knock, and the wall opened, revealing a wall of televisions.

They all turned on to reveal different cultures that are present. There was Russia, China, Germany, and many, many more.

"This better be important. I was choking on something." The Russian ambassador said.

"It is important." Nigel said as he flew up to the president's shoulder.

"What is this? A joke?" The Belgium ambassador said.

"Tis no joke. I'm proposing a solution to my problem of not being the ruler of the Earth. I want to rule this Earth like a god that I am. So you hand over my power or I'll erase your history."

"With what?" The Chinese ambassador asked. "You'll need some sort of time machine."

"Which I have." Nigel snapped his claws and the TARDIS materialized in the oval office. It already recognized and obeyed Nigel. Everyone gasped.

"You're bluffing!"

"I don't bluff. I get stabby." He said coldly.

"Where is she?" Wayne asked. "I gave her exact coordinates and I know it doesn't take that long to get here."

An electrical zap was seen as we see Claudette come into view. "Did you miss me?" She smiled.

"Alright. We just need to set this manipulator to the White House." Wayne said. He started typing in the coordinates.

Everyone grabbed on and they were gone. Nigel had them were he wanted them. He was holding a big red button in his claws.

"Please, you got your wish. Earth is yours. Just don't do anything else."

"What kind of leader would I be if I didn't strike fear in my subjects?"

He played around with the button. Of course the button, when pressed, unleashes a nuke in Japan that was left over by the Second World War.

The gang then was zapped in the office where everyone looked at them. Nigel turned and growled.

"Stop!" Humphrey said. "We got you now."

"I disagree…" Nigel said as he pushed the button.


	4. Shotgun!

There was rumbling on Japan's television as the nuke blew up most of their land, basically killing most of the Japanese there. The TV then was cut off leaving static. Everyone didn't say anything for a while.

"Just tell me… who are you?" Wayne asked.

Claudette kept looking at this bat also trying to remember. She knew him from somewhere.

"I'm the mad-bat of New York. You really need me to explain?" Nigel asked quite evilly.

"Claudette… get down." Kate told her. She then gasped.

"You…." Claudette was able to say.

"Yes? Who are… wait, I know you!" Nigel said walking up to her. "Little baby wolf. My you've grown."

"You!" She yelled.

"Claudette, you remember?" Humphrey asked.

"He shot me as a baby…" She whispered.

"And I'll do it again." Nigel said as he aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger. Humphrey saw this and jumped in the way of the shot.

He was shot in the belly. Nigel laughed as he flew up at the president's head and smacked him with the barrel of the gun. He went down.

"Sorry, I have to go…" Nigel flew away, but not before taking something. He pulled it out of the drawer of the desk and flew away.

"Humphrey!" Kate said as she went to his side. Claudette and Wayne were also there.

"Don't worry…" He said breathlessly. An orange light went around his belly and he was healed. He got up with a groan and a grunt.

"We… have to get him…" Humphrey managed to get out.

"Let's get to the TARDIS!" Wayne said.

As they were running to the machine, they had a thought. They didn't know where he went. They needed a plan.

They entered the TARDIS and everyone headed home to think. "Where would he be?" Wayne asked.

"I think I know who would know." Kate said.

They landed in Jasper Park where they made their way through the forest and past some dens. Kate was leading the gang to the den of Erik, Lilly, and Carlos.

"Hey guys!" Erik said as he had a smile on his face.

"We need your help… it's Nigel."

Everyone's facial expression changed. "Where is he?" Lilly asked.

"We need your help with that." Humphrey said still a little shaken up.

"Well, we know he might want to take Roger and Brianna with him and the last place that I saw them was in New Orleans."

"Good, good. Let's go. You can come too."

"Shotgun!" Carlos said. "This is so amazing. I've always wanted to go to this place."

"How are we getting there?" Lilly asked.

"I got something that will take us there. Don't worry."


	5. Gl yv xlmgrmfvw

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos looked at the TARDIS and whimpered in confusion. "I don't get it. What is this?"

"Just go inside."

"I'm not sure that we'll be able to fit all of us." Carlos said.

"Yes it will."

Everyone then entered the machine and they gasped in awe at this size of it. They looked at the panels and the console and were blown away.

"Come on say it…" Wayne pushed them. "Everyone does."

"It's bigger on the inside." All three said.

"You bet it is. Now we need to get this Nigel person." They set out to New Orleans.

The TARDIS then left Jasper Park. Roger and Brianna were having the time of their lives in this place. They were able to live some humans who can them great food and let them dance.

"This is the best thing. It is best thing!" Roger said in his deep Russian accent. He was doing a conga with Brianna as music played.

As they were dancing, they heard screaming. They turned and found people running. They stopped dancing and saw another bat coming through. It was Nigel.

"Oh no." Brianna said as her face change from happy to gloomy.

"Brianna! Roger! How are you?" He asked as he walked towards them with a small hard hat, a device in his claw, and a gun.

"Don't even think you can win us back Nigel." Brianna said angry.

"But wait there's more!" Nigel said as he took out his gun and pointed it to them.

"Little baby gun will not kill us. We're immortal." Roger said.

"Right…" Nigel put down his gun and threw his device at them. It sparked and shocked the two. Nigel laughed coldly as it sucked out green energy from them.

It stopped as the two walked drowsily and confused. "W-what did you do?" Brianna asked rubbing her head.

"I just took your immortality." Their eyes widened as they tried to believe what just happened.

"No, but that's impossible."

Nigel pointed his gun at them and ordered them to go with him. "Come on, no more time wasting. Let's go."

"Where?" Roger asked.

Nigel gave a small chuckle. "I don't know. I know a place where I can get my claws on a time machine; I'm a sadistic bat, what the hell, let's kill George Washington."

Their eyes widened as they heard that. "Now, they probably followed me here so I'll just wait and they should be here in three, two, one…"

A whooshing noise was heard as he turned. Nigel flew up into a tree where they couldn't see him. Everyone got out of the machine except for Humphrey, Wayne, Claudette, and Carlos.

"Where is he?"

The device that Nigel held fell to the floor and started to zap Erik and Lilly. Green energy came out of them as they groaned. The rest of the gang came out of the TARDIS.

The device stopped zapping and left them as mortal as you or me. "What happened?" Wayne asked.

Nigel was able to slip into the TARDIS and close the door. He picked a destination and the TARDIS started to move. Wayne tried to use his sonic to stop him but it was too late. He had already gone.

"Damn it!" Wayne yelled out. He then looked at Roger and Brianna. "What was he doing here?" He asked them

"He came to drain us…"

"Drain you of what? Immortality?" they nodded. "You two were immortal?" They nodded again.

"I think this caused their problem." Kate said as she picked up the device that Nigel dropped.

"I think it took our immortality too." Erik said afraid.

"Crap…" Humphrey cursed. "How are we supposed to get to him now?" Everyone stopped for a moment as Brianna then spoke up.

"He said he wanted to kill George Washington." Wayne thought for a moment. He looked over and saw Claudette with the vortex manipulator.

"Do you want to stop Nigel?" He asked Roger and Brianna. They nodded. "Then get on my back."

"What are you planning?" Kate asked.

Wayne went over to Claudette and put in some coordinates. "I'm planning for the best. Hold on…" Everyone grabbed each other and Claudette pushed the button on her manipulator. They then left in a flash to get the mad bat of New York.

 _ **Gl yv xlmgrmfvw...**_


End file.
